Computing devices may implement bitmaps for a variety of purposes. For example, a computing device may use a bitmap to represent a graphical image displayed on a monitor. In another example, a computing device may use a bitmap to manage and/or represent memory blocks on a storage device. In this example, the computing device may determine whether a certain memory block is free or allocated by checking the bitmap.
As a specific example, a traditional network device may include a fixed-size block allocator that uses a bitmap to maintain the current state of certain memory blocks and/or resources. Unfortunately, as the number of memory blocks and/or resources increases, so too does the amount of time needed to search the bitmap for free memory blocks and/or resources or to allocate and/or deallocate memory blocks and/or resources. As a result, the traditional network device may consume a vast amount of computing resources during searches, allocations, and/or deallocations, thereby slowing down the traditional network device and/or impairing its performance.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved and/or additional apparatuses, systems, and methods for accelerating bitmap lookups in network devices.